The 12 Days of Krazy
by Rave The Rich
Summary: An older fic made on a dare. This is Krazyshipping with a female Pikachu, using the backdrop of the song "The 12 Days of Christmas" to drive the narrative. Merry Christmas, everyone!


The 12 Days of Krazy

As the title might suggest, this is KrazyShipping, the pair of Pikachu (female) and Meowth. I like it, while it's not one of my favorites. It's pretty cool that while they are rivals, they can get along, even though Meowth is the one who seems to harbor the deeper feelings of the two. Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

* * *

1. Pear

What the trainers don't know won't hurt them. This is a spot Pikachu suggested right before blasting off Team Rocket once more. She promised to leave her scent for him to find later that evening and after Ash and party went to bed, Meowth followed it to a large fruit tree where they partook in pears to pass the night away while partridge rest in her nest by the light of a half moon. The night ended with Meowth thanking Pikachu for finding a nice spot to relax and talk between their professional lives.

2. Turtledoves

Meowth told Pikachu about a Pokémon he's never seen before until only recently. It was so recent and so unfamiliar to him that he didn't even know its name. All he knew was that he was looking at a flying type. Pikachu listens, if only to appease the cat as he speaks of the flying-type which looked just like a turtledove. Clarifying the story a little more, he tells the yellow mouse that he actually saw two of them together and found it a bit odd that they were male and female, but the mating season was not for at least another three months. This part of the conversation, more than any other, left Pikachu rattled and a bit heated for some unknown reason.

3. Hens

If there's one thing both the feline and the rodent consider quite foul, it's the fact that they've never had a planned breakfast with one another. Between these two, it must be reiterated, it's not so much personal feelings as it is the business at hand combined with keeping up appearances with their trainers and handlers. As Pikachu digs into her morning chow while Ash devours his fourth scrambled egg, she can't help but think about what her fine furry friend is eating this morning. Not even bothering to reach for a napkin to clean his mouth, Ash just keeps eating away at the eggs like tomorrow is not promised. Pikachu turns away from the scene in some disgust, thinking of all this work from the local hens being digested in a matter of a few minutes.

4. Colly bird

It's gotten to the point where Pikachu just has to draw the line. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that it's been two days since she's seen Meowth and that every single time she thinks of him, it always goes back to some story or incident dealing with birds. It couldn't have helped that Dawn has recently been on a hobby about bird watching, especially during the weeks of December. While that appeared to be an anomaly in and of itself given the weather, she was able to spot one, which she initially misheard to be a 'calling bird', but eventually got right after Dawn repeated herself for Brock and Ash. For that moment in time, though, Pikachu wished that she could send a message to that bird calling for a certain talking Meowth.

5. Gold rings

All the couples were the same to Meowth. No matter where he went, nothing was different. It's not as if he could escape the people, but seeing it was very annoying after a while. All of the married couples and the engaged couples would all wear their golden rings with a sense of pride. It's not as if, as far as he knows, that the rings have some sort of magical power or influence over the couple that somehow makes them better than when they were not wearing the rings and it doesn't make you any better than any couple to wear one.

It's his hope that when Pikachu comes around, she won't think trinkets or other devices will be needed to make their love known clear to their peers. After all, Pikachu was not like that as far as he knew.

6. Geese

This is a night unlike most others. Jessie, James and Meowth are actually sleeping in a bed and not in the cold elements. While they have this going for them, one of these three has not been in the greatest of moods. Some days, they'd see each other as often as a nuclear family. For some reason, though, Meowth has been missing his Pikachu. Indeed, he wasn't her trainer, but they might as well have that close of a relationship. Although they've talked as often as they can, they haven't been able to find the time, especially in the last four days when they haven't even seen one another. It's more annoying than unfortunately sad for Meowth, because he knows that sooner than later, the Twerp Trio will come and that will mean another opportunity to clear the air. He dreams about the moment while resting on a down pillow for the first time in what seems like ages.

7. Swan

She can almost feel herself going crazy. If it doesn't happen now, it's bound not to happen, plain and simple. Pikachu cannot get her mind off of Meowth to save her life and on that note; she doubts that she wants that feeling to change for anything or anyone. She wants it…she wants him. At least he broke monotony and could understand her unlike most others. Ash belongs in his own special category, but keeping the company of fellow Pokémon is only natural for her. Now it's been about five days without Meowth. No blasting him off, no talking about the next place Ash and company are going and it's made him nuts. Hearing Dawn read the bedtime story of _The Ugly Duckling_ certainly didn't help matters, especially when he became a swan.

Pikachu vowed that she'd only cry for him and here she is getting riled up about some dumb rags to riches story that was supposed to make her fall asleep. Now, for that very reason, Ash is starting to worry and wonder. Pikachu figures that she better cheer up soon or meet up with Meowth again before she cracks.

8. Milk

Oh, what a night! It was late December. Meowth thought Pikachu was looking fine, especially when she hesitated for a moment and told Meowth to stay where he was at that moment. Pikachu's arms were behind her back and she revealed a glass container of milk. A gift from one good friend to another. Meowth couldn't take it anymore. It's been nearly one week since the electric mouse met with the uncommon cat and he had to run up to her and give Pikachu a hug. He started to cry while taking her into a giant embrace and saying that all he thought about was her. She admitted much the same to him and Meowth couldn't leave without admitting what he knew was true. He loved her and had loved her for a long time. Now Pikachu cried at this moment, but these are tears for joy and only for Meowth as she too admits that the most important Pokémon in her life is him. After regrettably letting go of one another, their eyes turn to the unopened milk bottle and Meowth reaches for it to open it.

He was determined to make up for all the time lost tonight with a night neither of them would forget.

9. Dancing

She doesn't know if they could actually call it a dance. Sure, Pikachu and Meowth were together and in tandem on this night. Indeed, they matched move for move in this particular open field and worked up a sweat, but this type of dancing appeared to be exceedingly close, even for both of them long before the mating season begins. She's not sure about much of that, but what she does know is that she really enjoyed dancing with her partner on this night. It reminded her of magic and left her just as astonished.

10. Leaping

They had to leave before sunrise. A part of both of them, knowing what occurred over the evening and the time they spent apart from one another before that, didn't want to see this happen, but neither of them had much of a choice. They had to move on and keep up appearances as much as they didn't want to hide. Their situation was much bigger than either of them. Even if love is supposed to overcome all, it was not apparently going to occur here and now. At this point they hug, refusing to let go of one another for several minutes before Pikachu reminds Meowth that his handlers will get worried if he's kept for another minute longer. He remembers this and suddenly leaps across the field and in the direction he came from the night prior to today. This action leads to Pikachu chuckling for a moment and commenting on how funny her partner is.

'Being with Meowth, if nothing else, should be a lot of fun and excitement,' she dreamily thinks while bouncing off to her trainer and best friend.

11. Piper

The New Year's Day parade is today and since then, Pikachu and Meowth have seen a lot of each other. Confession has certainly made each of their hearts grow wider for the other as they view this parade with their different parties from different locations on the parade route. Neither of them know that the other one is around or even close by. Should Pikachu spot his mouthy partner later today or tonight, there is news that she has to give him, but for now, she's directed towards a band of pipers as they play the Scottish instrument across the street in a tune of Auld Lang Syne. The music, as she hears Ash, Dawn and Brock sing along, remind her of new beginnings and in this case, fit her situation eerily well.

12. Drummer

It's funny how enemies can put aside their differences for this one night. The New Year has come at last and the promises of a better day ahead have not yet been realized. There remains time, however. Loads of time is on the side for everyone who has come out to bring in the New Year out by a city riverside where Pikachu's company and Meowth's buddies gather around in their kimonos and James bangs a drum several times trying to get a rhythm.

While all this celebration takes place, Pikachu takes Meowth off to the side, away from the others and tells him how much she's enjoyed being with him, even though it's only been a few days. Meowth thanks her and from there, Pikachu takes his right paw and brings it toward her stomach circling it as if in a rubbing motion.

For several minutes, Meowth is left wide-eyed, unable to think of anything else except the life inside his darling Pikachu; the one they created together and the one that will change everything in their otherwise crazy lives.


End file.
